


Are You Flirting With Me?

by sadbabyosborn (arka_r)



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/sadbabyosborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Norman Osborn stumbled upon nerdy pick-up lines. Peter is amused. Harry is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Flirting With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> one day, my muffin was throwing me nerdy pick-up lines. i don't know how but i thought since both norman and peter are science type guys, probably they'd have their share of sharing science puns or nerdy pickup lines.
> 
> it's my muffin's NOTP though, so let's say i'm totally not inspired by them ssh.

Peter knew, they were both science guys; it was bound to happen anytime. But still, it caught him off guard when it happened that morning, as Peter was trying to gather his stuffs that were slowly infiltrating the Osborns’ penthouse.

“Are you a charged atom, because I got my ion you”, Peter heard Norman saying it almost so casually; the older man’s eyes not leaving the pad he was reading, but Peter could see faint blush spreading on those defined cheeks.

“Are you _flirting_ with me?” Peter smirked.

“No”, Norman replied clippedly, but Peter could see the tips of his ears turning red.

Peter left it at that because it was an adorable sight to see.

\--

Harry didn’t know, which was sort of cute; though sometimes it got borderline embarrassing that Peter had to pinch his own sides trying not to laugh at his best friend’s oblivion. Even after two weeks Peter staying at the penthouse under the guise of preparing Harry for the final week, Harry still didn’t know that his best friend slash science tutor was ‘dating’ his dad.

Okay, dating might be too strong since they didn’t even put a name into this weird little dance, but they weren’t even doing anything more than cuddling on Norman’s king-sized bed. They enjoyed the flirting, though; that was for sure.

Hence, the nerdy pickup lines.

\--

“I’m attracted to you so strongly scientists will have to develop fifth fundamental force”, Norman said one night, with one of his strong arms wrapped around Peter’s shoulders. Peter blinked, then looked up from the textbook he was reading. He was having Spanish test the next day. Somehow it was the only subject Harry didn’t need tutoring. No, not because Harry could ace it without Peter’s intervention, but mostly because Norman didn’t care about Harry’s Spanish grade anyway.

Sometimes it was sort of cute to see the older man trying to flirt and getting really embarrassed by it; but then Peter remembered that it had to be a long while since the last time Norman tried to flirt someone, since his wife died… and maybe long since before that. Since then, the CEO of Oscorp had been too busy building his empire. That was the difference between Norman and Stark. Norman Osborn didn’t do casual flings.

Peter knew that under that cold and domineering presence, Norman was still a bit unsure with this weird special thing between them. With their age gap, that was understandable; yet, somehow Peter couldn’t help to feel a bit impatient. Norman was tiptoeing. He wasn’t supposed to do that. That was supposed to be Peter’s thing. So Peter did what he thought was rational. He kissed Norman.

The older man kissed back with such force that caused Peter to moan. It stopped before it got heated up.

“Why?” Peter asked as their kiss broke. It wasn’t the first time he was asking the question and it probably wouldn’t be the last time. Norman’s hands shoved his shoulders away gently.

“I don’t want to rush this”, Norman replied. He appeared to be trying to look calm and collected per usual, but Peter knew that he was restraining himself from his shaky voice.

“Well, if you say so…” Peter rested his head to the older man’s shoulder. He was totally not sulking, but he got a teenage hormone to satisfy, damn it.

\--

The next time it happened, it was during dinner. Meaning, Harry was there, minding his own business and ignoring Peter and Norman who was having a serious talk about nanoengineering over bacon fries and potato salad.

“Are you a microprocessor or are you _etching_ to see me?” Norman said out of the blue. Peter choked on his bacon fries.

“Okay, seriously though… Did you get that from internet meme or what”, he blurted out.

“Perhaps”, Norman replied nonchalantly, sipping on his scotch; and there it was, Peter could see the tips of his ears slowly turning red.

“Dad…” Harry said slowly as if he was trying to process this situation. Oops. They forgot that Harry was there. “Are you flirting with _Peter?_ ”

“No”, Norman said almost too sternly at the same moment with Peter blurting out “Yes.”

Norman scowled. Peter grinned.

“No, I was not”, Norman stabbed his own bacon fries with too much force.

“Yeees, yes he waaas”, Peter said in a sing-song voice.

Harry looked back and forth from Peter to his dad, then back to Peter. “Is that why you’re staying over? To get closer to my dad?” Harry looked honestly curious.

“Well, no—” Peter offered a weak smile and shrug, at the same moment with Norman saying a stern “Yes.”

“No”, Peter glared at Norman to shut the older man up, then turning back to his best friend… future son-in-law? He shifted a little on his chair. “Honestly, Harry… I’m also concerned with your grades.”

“Soooo… does this mean you’re dating my dad?” Harry asked. He was ignoring Peter’s nudge at his grades, Peter knew it. Peter nodded.

“My best friend is dating my dad…” Harry sighed, putting his head in his hands. “That’s not _awkward_ at all.”

“My mother figure slash aunt is dating our principal so I guess we’re even”, Peter rolled his eyes. Harry looked up to give a wince.

“And we haven’t decided about the ‘dating’ part”, Norman reached out to pat Harry’s shoulders. Peter smiled at the older man. Norman was trying to ask in his own cold, detached way for Harry’s permission.

“I… uh”, Harry glanced awkwardly at Peter, then gave a little shrug to his dad. “I mean… that’s good, I guess. I noticed that you seem happier. I guess it makes sense now. I haven’t seen you this happy since… since... ”

Harry couldn’t finish his sentence, but Peter knew what his best friend was about to say. Harry hadn’t seen Norman happy since his mom’s death. Both Osborns looked down to their plates.

“I didn’t mean to replace your mother”, Norman looked up to his son.

“Then don’t”, Harry smiled. “I’m glad that you moved on, Dad. I’m glad that you’re happy.”

“Thank you, son”, Norman smiled back.

\--

“I’m glad that Harry is okay with this. With us, I mean”, Peter leaned back to the headboard and flipped on a PC tablet to browse the internet.

“Hmmmm…” Norman hummed next to him, his focus was on his own PC tablet. Peter pouted. The older man was always doing that after talking about emotions; he would clam up and pretended he didn’t have a heart.

“Hey, Baby, I will treat you like my homework; I will accidentally forget about you and then feel really embarrassed when confronted about it”, Peter rested his head on Norman’s shoulder, feeling his insides fluttering in anticipation. It was the first time he was calling Norman with any kind of term of endearment.

“Peter…” Norman said after a moment of silent, then slowly turning to face him. “Do you have a homework?”

Now that he mentioned it… “Uh… maybe?” Peter grinned weakly.

“Go do your homework.”

 

 


End file.
